


Wolf Moon

by Aya Ravensong (thMaddHatter)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison-centric, Alternate Universe, BAMF Allison Argent, F/F, F/M, Genius Stiles Stilinski, Hunter Scott McCall, Lydia-centric, M/M, Oblivious Stiles, One-Sided Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Past Sexual Abuse, Role Reversal, Roleswap, Sassy Lydia, Scallison, Slow To Update, Stanny - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships, Werewolf Allison Argent, Work In Progress, nerdy lydia, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thMaddHatter/pseuds/Aya%20Ravensong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>ABANDONED</b><br/>Allison is just a normal, diabetic high school girl in sleepy Beacon Hills. All she wants to do is make first line on rugby team with her best friend, keep her glucose levels even for the semester, and pass all of her classes. Maybe she could even meet a boy she likes, but let's not get too hasty here. All in all, she just wants 2011 to be a normal year. She doesn't think that's too much to ask.<br/><b>ABANDONED</b><br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/><b>ABANDONED</b><br/>A roleswap AU inspired by: <a href="http://amyduhnne.tumblr.com/post/102571229904/au-part-one-where-allison-is-the-teen-wolf">this</a>, <a href="http://amyduhnne.tumblr.com/post/99358468794/teen-wolf-au-roleswap-based-on-this-incredible">this</a> and <a href="http://floatedheart.tumblr.com/post/56536111260/teen-wolf-au-allison-is-a-typical-high-school"> this</a>.<br/><b>ABANDONED</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry y'all! I know I got a lot of people excited when I started this, and trust me, I had such high hopes for it! But with my current disillusionment with Teen Wolf and complete lack of enthusiasm regarding anything related to it, there's just no way that I'm going to finish this.
> 
> I'm endlessly sorry! I know I'm letting a lot of people down, but I really just cant do it.
> 
> If anyone wants to do a continuation or wants to write their own version, be my guest. Please, send me a link. I'd love to give it a read. Likewise, if any one is curious to know where this one was headed, leave a question in the comments. I'd be happy to give you the cliff-notes version. Otherwise, this will be it.
> 
> Once again, I'm so sorry to everyone. I hate that I let you down, and I can only beg for your forgiveness.

The moon was shining through her bedroom window. It would be full in just a few days. Allison barely noticed as she practiced boxing on the dummy in the corner of her room. She was blaring an intense heavy metal song in her earbuds, to get her in a violent mood. It was working as she wailed on Kate’s rubbery head with no mercy. 

As the song came to an end, she stopped for a water break. The exposed ribs beneath her black sports bra heaved as she took huge chugs. Abruptly, she pulled the bottle away from her mouth, looking over her shoulder. She thought she heard a sound downstairs. That’s strange. Her Dad shouldn’t be done with his shift at the hospital for another few hours. She tugged her headphones out and let them dangle from her pants pocket as she crept to the door.

She didn’t hear anything else. It must have been her imagination. Just as she was about to write herself off as tired and call it a night, she heard another sound. Okay, that was _definitely_ footsteps coming up the stairs.

She moved to stand behind her door, cautiously waiting and listening intently. The steps continued, clamoring all the way up and onto the landing. They kept going, approaching her door. She spread her feet shoulder length apart and squared her shoulders, preparing to attack.

The moment they swung the door open and stepped inside, Allison launched at them. She got an arm around then and slammed them into the wall, jerking their elbow up their back with a painful tug against their shoulder.

"Ow! Ow! Uncle! Uncle! Uncle!" howled the strawberry blonde girl beneath her.

"Oh crap!" Allison gasped. Realizing that she’d just attacked her best friend, she let her go and backed away, hands raised in surrender. "Sorry! I thought you were a serial killer!"

"A serial killer?" Lydia asked incredulously. She grabbed her shoulder and worked her arm in circles, trying to relieve the pain. "Really?"

"You know not to sneak up on me like that!" Allison defended. "How’d you get in here anyways?"

Lydia rolled her green eyes. “With my key, duh.”

Allison scoffed. Since when did she get a key? She didn't press the issue. “Okay, so why are you here?”

"You wouldn’t answer your phone." Lydia stated it like it was obvious.

"So you broke into my house?"

"I didn’t break anything," Lydia asserted. "I used my key-"

"A key nobody knows you have..."

"You know I have it."

"Yeah, _now_!" Allison sighed. Her dear friend was going to give her a migraine. “Okay, so what did you need?”

"Oh!" Lydia smiled and stepped further into the room at the change of subject. "I was listening to my mom’s police scanners-"

"Didn’t you get grounded the last time you did that?"

"Ancient history." Lydia waved the idea away and barreled on. "So I was listening and apparently, some jogger found a dead guy in the woods!"

"So….?" Allison could see that her friend was excited, but she didn’t exactly get what for.

"So do you know what we’re doing tonight?" Lydia sang.

"We’re not going to looking for it, are we?" Allison was appalled at the idea.

"Ew!" Lydia moaned. "That’s disgusting. No!"

"Then what-"

"We’re going to Stiles’ party!"

"Stiles?" Allison asked. " _The_ Stiles? Your dream guy? The most popular guy in the school? Who won’t even admit that you exist, let alone invite you to his party? _That_ Stiles?"

Lydia bounced up and down excitedly. “Yes! That one!”

Allison rolled her eyes. “Okay, how do those two things even relate to each other?”

"Because," Lydia smirked. "Basically the entire police force is out in the preserve in the search party. With both of our parents out, that means no curfew for us. _And_ the party probably won’t end early because of the cops showing up. So there will be drinks. Drinks galore." Lydia wrapped her arm around Allison’s shoulder and gestured for her to look at the plethora of metaphorical alcohol. "Lots of drinks. Just think of them, Allie." She pointed at nothing. "We’ll get _so_ drunk. Like 9 drunk."

Allison laughed at the ridiculous redhead. “You need to spend less time on the internet.”

"Probably," Lydia agreed cheerfully.

"Wait," Allison frowned as she thought of something. "If they found the dead guy, why’s there a search party?"

"Oh," Lydia scrunched her nose as she thought of it. "That’s the really gross part. They only found half of his body."

Allison’s scowl grew deeper as she thought of it.

"Now!" Lydia clapped. "Stop asking questions and go put a dress on." She sniffed her friend not so subtly. "Okay," she corrected, "go take a shower. Then go put a dress on."

Allison sighed, knowing any refusal was futile, and headed to her en suite bathroom.

"Make it snappy!" Lydia ordered. "Or else we’ll have to take the shortcut through the woods, and I don't want to be anywhere near there."

Allison didn’t really want to go to this party, but Lydia was determined. She supposed she could indulge her friend. What would it hurt, anyways?


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not much, but everyone wanted an update so badly, I figured I could at least give you this.
> 
> I still can't give you an ETA on anything more. I'm still having trouble writing.
> 
> Sorry! Please don't hate me!

“Are you serious right now?” Lydia asked. She waved the flashlight on her phone over the flat tire. “Does the universe just not want us to go to this party?”

“Apparently not,” Allison checked her watch absently. “We should just go home.” She stamped her feet against the cold and tugged her bag closer to her. Oh great. Now it was starting to rain.

“No!” Lydia shouted, popping the trunk. “We are going to put the spare on, then we are going to this party!” She stomped around the car and climbed in to lift the lid to the tire well.

“Do you even know how?” Allison smirked.

“Of course I do,” she insisted. “It’s the more difficult stuff I can’t figure out. Now stop waving your flashlight around and come help me.”

Allison frowned in confusion. Her hands were empty. “I’m not waving my flashlight around.”

“Then what…” Lydia leaned out of the trunk and looked past Allison to see the source of the light. Allison turned around to look too. Through the trees, they could see over a dozen beams of light swinging through the trees and heading in their direction. “Oh god!”

“The search party!”

Lydia slammed the trunk shut and took off into the woods. “Hide!” she shouted a whisper over her back.

Allison ran after her, a little uneven on the ridiculous heels Lydia made her wear. “I told you we shouldn’t have taken the shortcut with all the cops in the preserve!”

“Well if you hadn’t taken so long!” Lydia accused, ducking behind a tree.

“Whatever Lydia! I didn’t even want to go to this stupid party in the first place.” Allison hid behind another tree, to Lydia’s left.

“So what? You wanted to deny me my chance to be noticed by Stiles?”

“He wasn’t going to notice you anyways!”

Lydia gasped noisily and stepped out into the open. “YOU TAKE THAT BACK!”

A flashlight swung over and landed on Lydia, making her freeze like a deer in the headlights. “Freeze! Stay right there!” an official sounding voice commanded. She stayed in her spot as commanded, but looked over her shoulder, subtly gesturing for Allison to run while she could. Not needing to be told twice, Allison took off as quietly as possible, heading deeper into the woods through the shadows of the trees.

Just as Allison made her getaway, the entire group of officers moved in on Lydia, ordering her to put her hands up.

“Wait!” A familiar voice called out. “Stand down!” The owner of the voice stepped ahead of the crowd, approaching the cold and soggy teenager. “It’s just my delinquent daughter,” she announced.

“Hi Mom,” Lydia called, hugging herself against the rain and forcing a nonchalant smile.

“What are you doing in the middle of the forest this late?” Natalie Martin put her hands on her hips. Even in the dim circle of flashlight beams, the motion drew attention to the badge gleaming on the breast of her trench coat. Despite being the Sheriff, she could hardly ever be found in a uniform. She preferred to pin her badge on the jacket of whatever suit or ensemble she was wearing that day, unless something official was going on.

“Well,” Lydia put her hands on her hips too, mimicking her mother’s movements. “I got a flat tire.” It wasn’t a lie. “I just got all turned around in the darkness.” That part may have been.

“Why are you out at this time anyways?”

“I was heading to the grocery store,” Lydia fibbed smoothly. “We were out of milk and I wanted to-”

“I’m calling BS on that one,” the Sheriff denied. “I bought milk this morning.”

“Fine! I dropped it!” Lydia argued. “And I wanted to get more before you noticed!”

“Oh really?” Natalie wasn’t buying it. “Dressed like that?” She gestured to her expensive heels, name brand dress, and the makeup that was now running down her face. “You look a little _fabulous_ to be going to the grocery store in the middle of the night?”

Lydia crossed her arms and turned her nose up at her mother. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I always look fabulous.”

“Is that so?” Lydia shrugged daintily and her mother rolled her eyes. “Okay, where’s your partner in crime? Allison?” She pulled out her flashlight and waved it through the trees in search of the brunette, but she saw nothing but branches.

“She’s at home.”

“Then who were you talking to earlier?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lydia shrugged again, refusing to look her mother in the eye.

“Oh yeah, of course you don’t.” Natalie wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “Well I sure hope she is at home, because if not, she’s about to have to find her own way back.” She tugged Lydia back toward the rest of the officers and presumably the direction of her police cruiser. She wasn’t worried about Allison. With all the people in the woods, if she was out there they would find her soon.


	3. Unfinished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all that I have left that's been written.
> 
> The triple squiggly line (~~~) means a jump in time within the same chapter. I use those to signify that I had intended to fill in what happens between the two points.
> 
> The multiple Xs means a jump in time to a different chapter. It's not necessarily the next chapter, it's just a different one. Also, I may or may not have meant to fill in what happened between that and the previous one. Since it's still in episode 1, it shouldn't bee too hard to fill in the blanks.
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who's read my story so far. I really appreciate it, and I'm so sorry I couldn't finish it for you. Please don't hate me!

Deeper in the preserve and far away from the search party and flashlights, Allison texted angry faces to Lydia while trekking toward her house. Thanks to her, she now had to walk home in the rain.

**_Alli_ ** _: Oh yeah, this party is so much fun >:|_

**_Lyd_ ** _: Sorry!!!_

**_Alli_ ** _: Tell that to the one nice pair of shoes I own :( :( :(_

**_Lyd_ ** _: I’ll make it up to you_

**_Alli_ ** _: You’ll buy me new shoes XP_

**_Lyd_ ** _: I’ll do your homework for a week?_

**_Alli_ ** _: It’ll take 2 weeks at Morrell’s to make enough to buy a new pair_

**_Lyd_ ** _: Fine. 2 weeks. Done._

While she was texting, Allison hadn’t been paying a lot of attention to where she was walking. Having grown up in these woods, she knew them like the back of her hand and could easily navigate them in the dark, so she didn’t really need to. However, that didn’t account for the constantly changing fallen branches, roots, and sudden dips in the ground.

So when her heel caught on a root and the other foot fell into an unexpected dip, she went tumbling—feet over head—into the mud. She screeched in surprise on her way down but was able to catch herself with her arms to avoid faceplanting. “Great,” she muttered as she sat herself up to admire her now ruined dressed. She looked around and saw that the contents of her bag had spilled all over the place and huffed impatiently. “This _party_ just keeps getting better and better,” she snarked to no one in particular.

She reached over to start filling everything back up, quickly collecting it all except for her glucometer. She kept it zipped up in a small black bag with extra test strips and lancets, but couldn’t find the bag anywhere.

XxxxxxxxX

“Hm,” Stiles hummed to himself, jamming the cap of his pen into his mouth. The new kid was attractive. Very attractive. He should go talk to him. He was going to go talk to him.

He walked over to where the boy was opening his locker and pointed at his shoes with a friendly smile. “Are those the new Jordans?” he asked. “I thought they weren’t even out until next week.”

Scott looked down at them as if he’d forgotten he was wearing 200 dollar shoes. “Oh!” he smiled goofily, looking back at Stiles. “My Dad got them for me. Back in San Francisco he owned a shop next to a Foot Locker and he and the owner were like best friends. So he’d get free or cheap stuff for me all the time.”

“Is that so,” Stiles smirked conspiratorially. He wrapped an arm around Scott. “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

Allison watched from across the hall while Scott solidified his place amongst Beacon Hills High’s elite class. She could hear every word as Danny approached the other boys and joined their conversation. She could hear them as if she were standing right beside them.

XxxxxxxxxX

“It’s like,” Allison shook her head trying to find a way to explain. “Everything was moving in slow motion or something. I could see the movements everyone were making and I was able to dodge out of the way easily.”

~~~

“It was right here,” Allison huffed, kicking leaves and twigs out of the way. “It had to be…”

“Maybe _the wolf_ got it?” Lydia teased, scanning the ground herself. Allison threw her a dirty look then got back to her searching, bending over to clear the ground with her hands.

Lydia stood beside her, helpfully playing on her cell phone. She opened up her camera to take a selfie with the woods when the background, but when the image came up, it was on the front facing camera. And there was a girl a little ways off, stalking toward them.

Lydia jumped in surprise, lowering her camera. The girl came thundering over with a scowl on her face. She had long dark hair that was bone straight and flowing down her back. Her big browns eyes were narrowed in a scowl, hooded under a pair of perfectly sculpted eyebrows and her soft pink lips were turned down in a deep frown.

Oh no! She was hot!

Lydia swung her arm out in a panic, trying to catch Allison’s attention, but unable to tear her eyes away. Finally, she managed to swat her in the butt and she stood up to see what was wrong. She flinched a little in surprise as she noticed the girl stopping a few feet away from them.

The girl glanced at Lydia, eyes lingering for a moment before turning on Allison. “What are you doing here?” she asked, stepping forward confrontationally. “This is private property.”

Lydia opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a squeak.

“Sorry,” Allison replied. “We didn’t know. We were just… looking for something.” The girl kept up her glare. “But, it’s… whatever…” Without warning, the girl chucked a small black case at Allison then turned on her heel to leave. She caught it easily and looked at it. It was her glucometer. She opened it and turned it on to make sure it worked, sighing heavily when the small screen lit up to indicate it was ready for use. By the time she looked up, the girl was gone.

Lydia was still gawking, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Finally coming to her senses, she rounded on Allison.

“Do you know who that was?” she hissed. Allison shrugged. She had no idea. “That was Cora Hale! She’s only like a few years older than us. Remember when that house in the woods burned down like 10 years ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> The swaps are all pretty self explanatory as you encounter them. _However_ I didn't really have anyone to swap Kate with. Except for Parrish, but I kind of hate Kate and find her much too scuzzy to sully ~~my sweet~~ Parrish with her reputation. So I created an OMC to take her place. You'll learn about him when the time comes.
> 
> Also, I tried to swap everyone's gender but didn't want to change their sexualities to something unreasonable. Nor did I want to put minor characters into important roles. This makes things complicated where Danny, Lydia, and Jackson are concerned. My solution was to just add characters to take "Jackson and Danny's" places in rugby, while having the actual swapped "Jackson and Danny" take part in everything else. I hope it's not too bothersome.
> 
> Additionally, you'll notice some scenes occurring very differently than they did in the show. This is because I didn't want to make anyone too OOC just because of their role change. Also it might be a little bit of myself providing a commentary on the way some things were addressed in canon, but we can pretend like that's not it if it makes you feel better. Don't worry though, it all achieves the same end.
> 
> A lot of stuff gets skimmed over because it's all essentially happening the same way, and reading(and writing) the exact same thing you've already seen gets boring. But hopefully its still really enjoyable with all the fat trimmed.
> 
> This is going to be so much fun!


End file.
